With Heaven, Comes Hell
by Ninabear96
Summary: Heaven, a place of paradise, is turned into a battleground. Power and control are the goal. God has it, Lucifer wants it. Lucifer will do anything to gain the power even if that means killing his brothers and sister.


"Hello? Do you not hear what is coming out of my mouth? Do you not understand what this means to me, means to you, means to all of us? We are in HELL! Hell; the worst possible place in the entire world. We were angels and now we… we are demons. Everyone hates us and we have no life here. Our families, our homes, our lives are in heaven, yet we are stuck down here for eternity because of you!"

"Beelzebub, your concerns are valid. Our mother, father, brothers and sisters are in heaven and you, I and the rest of the demons are down here. But think about what we have here. We have the power to rule over the dead. We are kings in hell where were mere servants in heaven. Is it not better to rule in hell than serve in heaven?"

"No! Are you deranged? We have nothing down here, we _are _nothing down here. God sent us here to be punished all because of your power hungry egotistical mentality. I cannot believe that I allowed myself to be taunted by your Machiavellian attitude." He started to drift off as he walked away from me. He was right though. We have nothing but each other down here. Our homes and lives are left in paradise, but there is one advantage to being here. I am king. I have power and control.

Thinking back to before the incident, Beelzebub has changed dramatically. In heaven, he was a sight to see. A smile had a special place on his face, and a glow enveloped his body inside and out. But now, he was enveloped in a dull orange and yellow glow cascaded by the flames surround our now permanent home. His smile has transformed into a look of despair. I myself have changed for the worse. My wife, Pricilla, and my daughter, Beth, were the light of my existence, the main reason for my living. Their betrayal to me as a man and a future ruler, however hit so hard that I no longer felt the same way. Not only had my immediate family betray me, but as did my brothers and sisters who all fought against me in the greatest thing to hit the history books. I waged a war against the most powerful ruler in the entire world. Yes, God, the ruler of all things human and nature, fought in a war against me. I would have won if it were not for my pathetic army. I am a person who needs the power that God possess. He does not know how to use his power for the right reasons. He rules with a thing he calls "love." Who does that? Weak and insignificant rulers rule with this love. I rule with an iron fist. If I was in his place, I would make the people in heaven bow down to me at every waking moment, they would respond to my every woe, gravel for my love and aid, and be at my beck and call. I would not rule with this love. These thoughts were not appearing in my head for the first time. These thoughts first appeared when I began planning for the war that I was about to embark on. I remember the war as if it were yesterday.

I was standing in the marble encased hallway of the grand white castle in which my mother and father presided. Oh, how I did love my mother. She is so kind and so loving. I was her favorite son. When I would get into trouble she would love me with all her heart. She protected me from all evils of the world. She designed the castle to reflect the goodness in the world, that is why the castle stands today as the white castle. The hallway was barren on the right side; all that was seen was the milky white marble from top to bottom. The left side, however, had windows from floor to ceiling about three feet wide and were about two feet apart from one another. The windows faced the world in which I lived. As I looked out onto the world, I began to think about my family. My father's favorite, in particular. Jesus was always known as the favorite and there was no denying it. He was moronic, however, by allowing himself to be killed by those who are called "humans" I believe, the scrawny mortal ones. They killed him in the most awful way; they crucified him on a wooden cross, so pathetic. He healed their sick, and fed their hungry and they still killed the man. Yet he is loved for having been killed. Now he is the "savior" of the human race. Those humans are so simple minded. I also began to toss around the idea of ruling something, and how that would play out. I would be a great ruler. I would always have control over my people, I would show no mercy, show no mercy and your kingdom would be under your command. In order to practice my great leadership, however, I need people and a land to rule over but where? On earth, the humans would be so easy to control that would be no challenge and not as much fun. I need a challenge. Something that will test my abilities to get what I so justly deserve. It finally hit me; Heaven! It's perfect: God does nothing but sit up in his castle, on his throne and has no strength at all. It would be like taking candy from a weak old baby. Thoughts raced through my head so much that I could barely contain them. I raced down the hallway to the golden doors that exited the castle. I pushed them open when a familiar face was spotted… "Beelzebub!"

"Lucifer, my brother!" We hugged and our hands met in the center. "How are you?"

"Beelzebub, I am wonderful. I have news for you. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Of course brother. My estate is empty for the moment. We can adjourn there."

"Wonderful." We both set out for his estate. His home was large in both stature and length. Silver doors protected the inside from the outside world. It led into his foyer, a kitchen, a sitting room, and a grand staircase. Upstairs there were a total of ten bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was a huge house and usually empty. Beelzebub had no family, but was happy none the less. We walked through his door and found our way to the sitting room.

"Sit, sit, sit. What is this new that you are so anxious to tell? You are practically exploding with joy."

"Brother, I am a man of many talents and a born leader is one of those talents. In order to expand on such a great quality I must put my leadership into practice." Beelzebub's eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder. "The only way to practice such a leadership that will suit my talents is to have a power that matches in every way. A power like this is not just going to fall out of the sky so it must be taken. I need the power of the greats, the power that men wage war over just to have a taste of it."

"Are you suggesting what I believe you are thinking of?"

"I will not bead around the bush anymore. I want God's power. I need God's power. You know that I deserve such a power as great. The title 'God' would be suited much better on a man of my talents."

"How do you expect to get this power? Father is not just going to hand it over it…" He stopped for a second, "No! I forbid it."

"Brother it is the only way."

"War? Are you serious? War is the only way? Don't you realize that this could cost you everything including your life? This is Ludacris. God will not allow it, I will not allow it."

I got up off the couch and stood next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and said in a calm voice, "If and when I win the war, that I do plan to fight and lead, I will have over thrown the most powerful person and most beloved man in the history of the world. I will be king of this paradise and the waste of space below us. I will be respected, loved, feared, and served upon. And you, my dear friend, will not go unnoticed. You, being my best friend and brother will be justly served. Women will swoon at your feet; you will live in the lap of luxury. The castle is much too big for me anyways. You can start a family and have kids who can run all over the place as they please."

"No, I refuse to aid in your death wish."

"Don't you see, though, it is not a death wish. It is a sure thing. God is weak old man who is nothing but a servant to his people. He should not have such a power, that power should belong to people of a deserving nature. It is an idea that no one would have thought about in the entire world."

"Lucifer, do you think we can win though? I mean, he is still God."

"No I do not think we can. I know we can. That castle will be ours and everything that comes with." Beelzebub had a worry and timid look to his face. "Brother, do not worry. All we need to do is think positive."

"No, all we need is an army. Where are we going to find one? God is the most beloved person and no one would go against the crown."

"Oh what little faith you have Beelzebub. I know the perfect place that we can find a couple of people willing to fight for power. Follow me." We left his estate in a hurry and headed down a few blocks to a back ally. "Beelzebub, do you see this ally? Down this ally is a place that most people do not know about. About five hundred men and women are inside and all have a hatred of the almighty." We timidly walked through the dark alleyway. A steel door was between us and victory. The door opened to an angel unlike the others. Instead of the white robes and white wings, their wings were painted black and strange clothes were on their back.

"Men, women, may I have your attention." The entire building stopped and stared at me and my friend. I cleared my throat. "I have a proposition for you all. How would you all like to fight in an army that has a goal to take down the old man in the throne?"

"Why should we?" asked one of the heathens.

"Why? It is because you will have a chance to take down the one person who we all have a vendetta against. God will feel the wrath of our army."

"Again why should we?" asked the same heathen.

"I want the power of God, and I need your help. God will feel the wrath of our army."

"Again why should we?" asked the same heathen.

"I want the power of God, and I need your help. When I am crowned 'God' the run of earth is yours. Do with as you wish. I just need your help to de thrown our father and I cannot do such a task by myself."

"Your proposition is very tempting. When you win, we get earth right?"

"Again, to do with as you wish."

"Then you have a deal." We shook hands and exchanged a few pleasantries with the other heathens.

"Let us meet at my abode in the morning? I am guessing you all can find your way? The war will begin in the morning and what a glorious war it will be. Just think, this time tomorrow, you will be able to rule the living world and I will be your ruler." I grabbed a glass that was sitting on the bar. "Cheers, to a glorious war"

"And to our future king." Said Beelzebub.

"And to our future king!" Said the entire crowd. We walked out of the building, waving goodbye to our soldiers. As we came upon the street, I noticed one of my many other brother, Michael the Arch Angel. "Beelzebub, I will see you at my house tonight. I must leave you, may you forgive me."

"No worries brother. I will talk to you later." I patted him on the shoulder as I was heading for the other sidewalk.

"Michael!"

"Lucifer, is that you?"

"Yes Michael. I have such great news."

"Wait, I must ask you a question. Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors may I ask?"

"The rumors that you are disgracing father. I also heard from a friend that there is a war in the plans. Please tell me these rumors are of a fallible nature?"

"Michael, the rumors are true. Father must be put in his place."

"Lucifer! Father has done nothing but love and care for you and his children. He does not deserve this."

"Brother, but he has. He has used his powers that were given to him for all the wrong reasons. That power must belong to someone who will use it wisely."

"But Lucifer…"

"Michael, I need you to fight with me. Fight with me and we can rule together. If you chose not to, I understand, but think of the offer in which you are giving up."

"Lucifer, I will never fight against father, only with him against the ones who challenge him, such as yourself."

"If this is your choice, then I do wish you luck and I will not hold back. This is your only warning. I am giving you a chance to join me now."

"I apologize, Lucifer, but I am on the side of God, not evil."

"As you wish. Then I bid you adieu. Good bye brother." I walked away with heaviness on my heart but I began to think about how great I would be as a ruler and the heaviness seemed to leave. I walked home laying out the battle plan in my head. I reached my door and my wife was standing behind it.

"My love," I kissed her, "Is Beelzebub here yet?"

"Yes, he is waiting for your arrival in the foyer. Beth is keeping him company."

"Thank you dear." I could hear Beth telling Beelzebub about her adventures when I walked in and interrupted her. "Daddy!" She ran into my open arms with a smile on her face.

"Have you been keeping Beelzebub busy with your stories about your adventures?"

"Yes daddy."

"They were quite good, if I might say so myself." Chimed in Beelzebub.

"Well, Beth, can you leave daddy and Beelzebub alone for a while. Go play outside for a bit."

"Okay daddy." She kissed my cheek and ran out the front door.

"She is a cute kid." Said Beelzebub.

"She takes after he mother." I took the seat next to him on the couch. "Here is what I have in mind for tomorrow. We will gather the men here, weapons in hand, and will march to the bottom of the hill. You, the head heathen and I will walk up the hill to the front of the castle. We will then await the dropping of the gate and enter in the castle. The men will follow suit behind us with their arms at the ready. We will then make our way to the throne room and take what rightfully is mine. Being so surprised, we will be able to dis-throne father and eventually kill the weak pathetic waste of space."

"Sounds like you have it all planed out."

"I do, and this is going to be a war…"

"War!?" interrupted Pricilla. "Please tell me I did not hear the word 'war' come out of your mouth."

"My love, it is not what you think."

"It is exactly what I think it is. You selfish man! No, no, no. I will not stand for it." She grabbed my daughter by the arm. "Sweetheart, we are leaving. Now!"

"Is daddy coming with us?"

"Your father is a disgrace!" My wife then left our house.

"Pricilla!" I screamed out my window.

"Lucifer! They are gone."

"Traitors, all of them. Who needs them anyways? I have got you don't I?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and smiled.

"That you do. Now let's gets some sleep, we have a war to win in the morning."

"I guess you are right. Good night Beelzebub." He left and I went to sleep in now silent bedroom.

The sun had found its way into my window, and I heard a knock at my door.

"Sir, it is time. We must go."

"I am on my way." I headed out my door to the sight of my men dressed in war attire all carrying swords.

"We are ready for your orders." Said Beelzebub.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go get my power!" We all screamed in excitement and we started to march toward the green hill that separated us from the beginning of the end. Beelzebub, the other leader and I all walked up the hill, when something suddenly was seen. God, Michael, and mother were all standing at the crest of the hill with his army. God started to walk towards me.

"Son, how nice to see you. What was your plan: to walk in the castle, and force me to give you my power? You are sadly mistaken. As you can see I am here to fight for the right to keep my power."

"Father, you have no idea the power I have behind me."

"Oh but I do."

"Michael, you are a traitor! I am going to win, just you both wait. Men," there was a pause, "Now!" With that command, they started to run for the crest of the hill. At that same moment, God had armed his men and, they too, were running for the same spot. Swords were drawn, and Michael and I began to fight against one another. All around us, men and women were dropping like flies. On my side, many of the men were being de headed or sliced open with the point of the sword. I saw one soldier in which his eye was stabbed out and his arm was hanging by a simple muscle. On Gods, side, his soldiers were no exception to the toll my men were instilling upon them. One of my men had jumped in the air with the sword pointed down at another solider. As the point had penetrated his chest, the sword was dragged down creating an open gash in his midsection. The sword was taken out of the stomach region bringing along with it the intestines of the poor sap. The bloody rope looking organs were then cut open and the man fell to the floor face first with blood pouring out of every open spore.

Blood was everywhere. All the clothes were now painted red as well as hair, shoes and even the green grass under our shoes. I had moved from Michael to aiding my men against God's army. At one point I was ripping the wings of one angel and slicing limbs off of another. Body parts were dropping like flies all over the blood stained grass. I finally stopped the bloodshed when I called back my men. "Men, stop! We cannot go on any further. We must stop." All the men reluctantly fell back leaving what was left of God's army on the battle field. I slowly made my way to my father. My head was held high with a look of authority on my face.

"Lucifer, look around you. What do you see?" said my father

"I see a victory in the making."

"What? Do you not see that you have an army that was once five hundred and it is now been diminished to less than a dozen?" said Michael with an agitated tone.

"There is no need for that tone, my son," said father as he turned toward Michael. He turned back to me and said, "Now Lucifer, as you can see, blood was shed here today. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Father, I merely did what I thought was right. Your powers are the greatest of the world, yet you waste it ruling with your 'love'."

"You killed innocent people for power? My son, there is no bigger sin. For your crime against everything good, I hereby banish you to the deepest darkest pit in the world." He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, which must have been a signal of sorts because the next thing I remembered after that was being put in Hell. We have been here ever since.

I still believe I deserve God's power and I will keep trying to gain such a power even if I die doing it. All I have here is my friends and the souls in which I rule over. From the deepest pit in the world to the brightest paradise in the clouds, I vow never to submit, never to do anything that will have a positive recourse and I vow to always uphold the values of evil. From now to eternity, I will be known as Satan.


End file.
